


You

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, comparison to kate, derek likes to think about stiles, of course he does, they are in love after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribbled on a piece of paper and left on Stiles's pillow for when he wakes up, because Derek has always been better with the written word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

You

 

You are

Harsh cold nights

But a blessing to me

After the fire

 

You are

Cutting remarks

A gift to me

After the honeyed lies

 

You are

An open wound

What I need

When I can’t quite heal

                         

You are

Broken and proud

Perfect

Exactly her opposite

 

You are

Wisdom and youth

And I am glad of it

After the adults games

 

You are

Short hair and coffee

The way I always

Imagined myself

 

You are

Everything

And you are

Not

Her.


End file.
